I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to compression reducing systems for internal combustion engines.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional internal combustion engines have employed compression reducing systems to vent the combustion chamber with the atmosphere to facilitate initial cranking of the engine by the starter mechanism. While initial cranking is occurring, it is desirable to dispose the transmission mechanism of the engine in the neutral position to prevent damage to the engine and the starter mechanism. After the engine has started it is desirable to effectuate a smooth and silent shift of the transmission mechanism from the neutral to the in gear position to reduce wear of the engine and transmission mechanism.
None of the known conventional compression reducing systems coordinate the operation of the compression relief system with the operation of the transmission mechanism so as to encourage starting the engine in neutral and to effectuate a smooth and silent shift between the neutral and the in gear positions.